


演说家 Elocutionist

by Leaver_Ye



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 那个夜里，我的小布谷鸟终于死去了





	演说家 Elocutionist

　　操，才没有那么文艺，我这样说的的确确是纯粹地为了泄愤。我说他死了是因为他找到了一段我暂时夺不走的爱情，但是没关系，他会回来的，回到这个地方。

　　对，我当然预料得到这一切会沿着怎样的轨迹发生，因为我从一开始就比谁都了解他受不了有任何束缚的生活，也许这我应该庆幸自己毁了他太多幸福，以至于他从未瞧见过幸福那金灿灿的外皮覆盖之下的琐碎和焦躁。

　　但这有时候会让我有一点感伤，毕竟所有人都会幻想一下“如果”，无非是因为对过去的一些事怀着后悔或者感叹，我想我大概是后者，我有机会做得更好，最后却让这一切都变得有点儿糟糕。于是我开始在心里提出第一个、第二个，甚至更多的如果，比如“如果”我赌赢了，比如“如果”他又因为我的原因回到寂寞里，又比如……

他后续会怎么样？

　　不要问我为什么不幻想一下“如果”那个让他不寂寞的人是我会怎洋，那该无趣。

　　你要知道，没人比我更清楚我们不会有这种“如果”，这样苍白的幻想显得又无力又脆弱，而我呢，我其实一开始想让他也忘了我的。

　　但有些东西还是可以幻想的，你知道人被困在一个无趣的地方，想完了周密的出逃计策，剩下的脑内活动无非就是回忆，和幻想了。

　　比如可以想想，明白爱情无趣后的那位金发特工说不定会从此放弃爱情，噢，但也许这也不太好，那我会丧失人生一大乐趣。

　　没有人会把见不得光处的窥伺和肆无忌惮地破坏当做人生目标的。

　　——如果不是为了得到，没有人会选择变得卑微或者卑鄙。

　　我和他的故事大概是灰色的，如果硬是要说有什么色彩的话，大概就堆在那朝夕相处的几年里，仇恨的色彩充斥着那段他还处在鲜甜时光的过去，然后是我父亲的鲜血终止了这一切，我没法淮确描述它们，可以是红的，也可以是蓝的。

　　你当然可以说我始终在看著他，根本不存在什么不“朝夕相处”的时间，这一点大概没错，但这毫无意义不是吗，无非是一个一厢情愿的我和一个毫不知情的他。如我所说，我感觉自己在这件事上像个梦魇，吞下他的幸福作为甜点，看著他的痛苦我偶尔会觉得快乐，会觉得满足，但更多的是遗憾，毕竟他被蒙在鼓里，还什么都不知道。

　　就像点燃烟火，你不是为了听声响的，对吧，你想让他看到光，你还想看到他眼里的光。

　　我不想把这种感情定义为“爱”，这实在是太有局限性了，与其说是爱，不如说成执着的欲求和对偏爱的厌恶。“恨”可能听起来比较广泛。但追溯到源头，还是只和我一个人有关。

　　我不想解释关于我这一段的偏执。

　　你想引起一个人的注意，对他好其实见效微弱，人都是这样，无视他人真挚的情感付出，却对自己身上的伤痕敏感，尤其是对詹姆斯·邦德这种人来说，他从小就受到太多别人的善意啦，根本没可能真的激起他心中的波澜。

　　所以你可以尝试着毁掉他点什么，而这种感觉就像吸毒，在没有做的时候谁都知道不能碰，然后第一次做的时候可能有点犹豫，撕开了罪恶的开口后就变得上瘾、沉迷、一发不可收拾。

　　当然，我做出这个决定其实是顺便，你不可能在庞大企业的运作中去开立一个“复仇项目组”，况且刻意去做这种事其实非常无聊。你明白吧，不是我精心策划一定要让他痛苦，是他真的拦住了我很多的路，我不相信有人会对这个无动于衷。

所以我有时甚至不想说是我对他感兴趣，而是MI6导致他对我太感兴趣。

　　忍无可忍，无需再忍，至于我毁掉他的爱和其他，我的确没有后悔过，是他应该后悔，是他应该反省自己的行为。

　　但当这种复杂的情绪堆积起来达到一定程度，你偶尔会丧失理智，像我这一次这样。你会忍不住想亲眼看看，你所“恨”著的对象，究竟成长到了什么程度，或者说是究竟多么被上帝垂怜，才会次次以“爱”作为代价，就轻松地吞吃掉你成就的一部分。这会让你在这场赌局里产生计算的疏漏，你略过了沉没成本，本来收手然后除掉他是最好的选择。

　　但那只布谷鸟是我的弟弟，不管怎么说，至少我的父亲曾经这么告诉我，尽管我怎么回忆那段过去都觉得恶心，这大概就是“恨”。当然还有“爱”，一个无可挑剔的漂亮借口，那只布谷鸟也是利用它从我这儿夺走他的。

　　我同样也很想用这个借口来解释我为什么出手打碎他的爱情，但从他身上看到的“爱”让我明白这一切不是那么简单，有时候我甚至会感叹，这种被讴歌、被赞美的感情难道就天生这么苍白吗？看看它在我弟弟身上绽放的，这让我不忍直视的光彩吧，他仍然单纯莽撞，不习惯合作。

他在爱里得到了什么？成长？还是疼痛？全都没有，如果硬要说他得到了什么，都是因为失去，而失去，是我造成的，与爱情本身毫无关系，是我为他剥开了这个世界的不堪。我想我后来并没认为他做错了什么，这不是他需要遭致的惩罚，而是我的教导。

　　所以说好奇心害死猫，不，应该说这种急于证明自己的心理更是会害死人（我唯一幸运的无非是还活着）。我送了他一段漫长的“礼物”，而在日消月割中，我的耐心也被他的行为磨到了最低。

　　反复的冒犯和莽撞的阻挠真令人烦恼，更让人烦恼的是他次次都侥幸的在赌局里胜出了。

　　因此我有点儿想告诉他送礼人究竟是谁了，这究竟是什么心理，大概就是——你以为这一切都是命中注定吗？还是把这一切都归结到自己的无能上？（当然后者我给予一定认可）不，并不只是这样，那是我造成的，我只是在走上王座时扯了扯袍带，就扫荡了你的人生。

　　真对不起，我的小布谷鸟。

　　但有时候你这么做无非只是想说出来，想看看他的不可置信和痛苦不堪，想让他知道真相而不是永远懵懂的活着，而不是打碎他。如果说这么多年来，我在和他的交锋中学到了什么，无非就是，打碎他太难了。

　　要从这个的方面看，我挺喜欢他的，他是个可爱的人，尤其在喜欢孤军奋战的这一点上。

　　我前面就说了，我想让他忘掉的不只是过去的女人，还有我。我让他知道了这一切，我看得出他的“恨”，毕竟那东西和我同处几十年了，仇恨不会让一个人强大，而是让一个人盲目。

　　像我。

人们总爱排除异己并打压那些和自己不同的人，而我在他身上看到了过去很久的、深陷在仇恨里的自己，这可能是另一个让我掉以轻心的理由。

　　这个游戏会因此变得无聊，我那个时候突然意识到了这个问题，

　　而我也因此放开了手（从各种意义上的），于是我的疏忽害了我自己——我该让他把表也摘下来的。

　　所以到这里，我失败的理由很简单，但我真的没从这么多次交锋里总结出什么“普适性”的经验。我和我的手下们的失败完全不一样，我败在我的疏忽和对他的过度关注上，我总以为我没有，但让他来见我的这个计划一出，就为失败埋下了伏笔，是吧？

　　而他们，好吧，我姑且算作“看在上帝的份上”，他很幸运。

　　我很想强词夺理地说被关进MI6是我的阴谋，但事实是，我踏进牢笼的时候阴谋才刚开始被策划，有点尴尬，是吧？

　　不过幽灵无处不在，这可不是一句空话说说而已。

　　只有一件事有点儿可惜，他好像什么都没忘，不管是哪一个我，这会在很大程度上削弱他，我不是说他对我产生了感情或者是别的，而是痛苦的回忆扎根在他的心里了，我难保不会留下仇恨的阴云，下一次的胜利（如果有的话）不会再这么简单了。

　　我本来想公平竞争的，尽管我为他记得我这件事感到一点微末的欣悦。

　　“当然，我依然很遗憾听到他开著你修好的豪车离开了这座城市的消息，你也知道，幸福虽然琐碎，但也没那么容易被厌倦。

　　多么悲伤的事实，他不会那么快就回来。

　　真可惜你没那么幸运，Q，你希望我现在就杀了你然后走，还是带上你？

　　你还有三十秒可以思考，年轻人，在这件事上，我相信我会是你见过最慷慨的绑匪。”


End file.
